Chronicles of the Demigod Army
by SeaweedBrain314
Summary: A fifth book thing, involving many half-bloods found at Goode! Annabeth is captured, and Percy and twelve other demigods must rescue her!
1. Chapter 1

3

**AN: this is pretty funky. Yeah, a lot of different references to other things other than Percy Jackson. I don't own Percy Jackson!**

**CHAPTER ONE: **

I'm not saying that this really happened, but I'm not denying it either. It's up to you to believe it or not. This is the compiled stories of several half-bloods who fought against Kronos and Typhon in a horrific battle. This is mostly about those no-namers like me, but Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase also get a say in these affairs.

**GOODE HIGH SCHOOL:**

**Daniel: I Meet a Blood-Sucking Cheerleader**

I was walking back to class through the empty hallways of Goode after a nice trip to the bathroom. Then I heard a horrible scream of pain and death. I immediately froze and turned my head towards the point of the disturbance. It was directly behind me. It was coming from the girl's locker room, but that scream was definitely not a girl's. I had the distinct feeling that I should just get back to class, but that person sounded like they were in some serious trouble. And curiosity had always been one of my weaknesses. I made sure that nobody was looking, and then I slipped into the room.

Inside, was a cheerleader sucking out the blood out of the body of some poor guy she'd just killed. That explained the scream. Then she saw me.

I thought she'd be like hideous, but she was actually really pretty. Wait a second… get a hold of yourself man! I thought as I slapped myself. Ow.

I thought it was working, I mean come on, she was a vampire! A very… beautiful vampire. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a figure outside of the door. It disappeared instantly. The cheerleader continued towards me. Her vampiric powers were too strong. I couldn't feel my legs. All I could think about was that vampire cheerleader. Then the door burst open. The vampire's eyes bugged out, then turned red. Not crying red, but like blood red of evil.

"Percy Jackson," she snarled.

"Not another one," groaned Percy.

The cheerleader smiled intoxicatingly. Percy looked as if he was going into her charms too, but _I_ was free now. I grabbed the nearest object, a pom-pom, and chucked it at her. It didn't do anything, but she turned towards me and a realized one of her legs was mode of bronze, and the other was a donkey's leg.

"A vampire with-" I stammered, but she cut me off.

"It's not nice to make fun!" she snapped. Then she lunged at me with her fangs extended.

**Percy: I Find Another**

The empousa was going to kill Daniel, and I was free from her spell. I uncapped Riptide and held it in her path. Before she could dodge, the blade pierced her flesh and she exploded into dust. I coughed. At least Daniel was safe.

Although, Daniel didn't look okay. He was pale and shaking. Wait a second, how could he see through the Mist? I thought. Oh. Oh crud, this is bad. This cannot be good. Why hadn't I seen it before? It was so obvious. Daniel was a half-blood. And how about the others? I needed Grover.

I half dragged Daniel into the empty geometry room. I grabbed a triangular prism off the shelf and made a rainbow. I dug through my pockets for a golden Drachma and threw it in.

"O goddess accept my offering. Show me Grover Underwood at Camp Half-Blood!"

Grover shimmered into existence. He was sipping his coffee. He froze when he saw me.

"Percy, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. He knew I didn't IM unless I really had to.

I quickly explained my suspicions of half-bloods to him. He nodded when I finished.

"I'll be there in…" he checked his watch, "about ten minutes. Keep everyone there."

I nodded.

"Bye then," he said and disconnected.

I sighed and turned to Daniel. He wasn't there. I dashed out of the room. I saw Daniel flat out running towards the main door. I saw a puddle near his path. I urged the water to capture him and knock him over as I ran. The water hit him in the face and knocked him backwards. I grabbed him and dragged him back. It wasn't all that hard, he was unconscious.

Then Grover burst through the door. He spotted me and helped me drag Daniel back to the classroom that my class was in. Grover sniffed the air. I opened the door.

"Mr. Jackson," my teacher, Mr. Pearson called as I entered the room. "May I inquire as to where you have been in the past ten minutes?"

"Uh… the restroom?" I tried.

"For ten minutes?"

"Uh…"

"Come with me, Mr. Jackson," he said.

"Ooh! Busted!" somebody whispered.

He led me into the hall, where Grover was waiting. Grover froze. Mr. Pearson froze. He snarled.

"A satyr," he growled. He started to change form. His body turned into that of a lion. His face remained human, but now he also had a scorpion tail. A manticore.

I activated my newly made/repaired shield/watch. And hid myself and Grover behind it. The manticore shot his spines of doom. The shots sunk into the shield, it wouldn't hold out for much longer. Then Daniel woke up, and things got a lot more complicated.

**Steven: I Accidentally Kill my Teacher with a Pen**

I heard the sounds of battle outside. Don't ask me how I knew, I just knew. I knew I had to do something, then I remembered dad's gift.

"Uncap it when you are in serious danger," the note had said. I thought that this counted.

I took out my pitch-black pen - I know it sounds weird - and uncapped it. The pen grew until it was a three-foot long sword made of iron maybe? And it was burning with black fire. The class gasped. Kevin bit his lip. I looked out of the classroom window and ducked my head as a spine flew threw, broke the glass, and imbedded itself on the wall. I shook my head, ignoring everything else.

"Die mortal! Die!" I heard Mr. Pearson yell as more spines whizzed around outside. I heard a yelp of pain. I decided to charge out the door. I kicked it open, and charged the teacher. Except he wasn't a teacher, he was a lion/scorpion thing. I slashed at its head. It growled and tried to rip me to shreds with its claws. I jumped back and tripped on Daniel. I fell backwards.

I was about to get impaled by the stinger when the jet of water hit the creature in the face. It stumbled. I looked for the source and found Percy, apparently controlling the water. His sea-green eyes were locked in concentration. I heard a gurgling noise and realized that Percy was drowning it. The water was forcing its way down the throat of the monster. I took my chance and stabbed the creature in the head. Instead of turning into a pool of blood or something, the monster screamed horribly. I saw the sword, apparently draining the life out of its victim. I stared in horror, then, when the creature had turned gray, it fell into a pile of ashes.

**Percy: I Find Another (Continued)**

I couldn't believe my eyes. Steven was a half-blood? No way. And his sword was made of Stygian Iron. Although, it did have some cool flames. That probably meant he was an Underworld child, a son of Hades. Great, just great. I thought. Now we have another one. Even Hades broke his oath. I capped my pen. That's when I noticed that the other students and teachers were coming out of their classrooms. I gave Grover a meaningful look. He nodded and started playing his read pipes. A few moments later, people were slamming into each other and doing other stupid things. A confusion spell. It was time to get out of here. I heard running down the hall. I saw Beckendorf, Silena Beauregard, Connor and Travis Stoll, and the other camp councilors. Together, we herded the students in the classroom into the waiting bus outside. Sitting in the driver's seat was Apollo, smiling to himself and listening to his iPod. Everyone piled in and we were off.

**SAN FRANCISCO**

**Calvin: I get Hit by a Flying Car**

I really, really should've taken that fortune cookie seriously. After all, it did come true. But the next thing that I knew, I was under the broken remains of a car with a serious headache, and a giant black dog was growling at me. This thing was the size of a bear, and I've seen a bear before, I know what I'm talking about.

It raised its head and howled. I wanted to cover my ears, but my body was pinned under the car, only my head stuck out. My eyes darted wildly for a way out. Then I realized that the howl was being answered by even more howls. It was creating an Earthquake. I heard a roar. A building fell down and a giant came bowling out of an alley. It lifted the car and picked me up by the leg.

I remembered the gift from my mom last year. I tapped my wristwatch. It spiraled into a bronze shield with the imprint of a horrible face on the front. Medusa's head. Aegis? I thought. Impossible. Not unless-

But my thoughts were cut off when the giant roared at me and threw me at the wall. I felt as if every single bone in my body had been put in a grinder and ground into tiny bits. I saw a streak of blond hair and the flash of bronze. The next thing I knew, the monster was a pile of dust, and the huge, black dog was sinking into the ground.

I felt someone checking my pulse, and then blackness claimed me.

**Annabeth: My Dad Helps me Run from Home**

The boy had passed out. With that extensive physical strain, who wouldn't? He had been hit by a car, _and_ thrown into a wall by a giant. His hair was a deep black. I dragged his body into a restaurant and called my dad.

"Hello?" he asked, "Annabeth, is that you?"

"Yes dad," I sighed. "I think I've just found a half-blood."

"Really?"

"Yes, dad."

"Where are you?"

"Chinatown, in the Great Eastern Restaurant."

"Alright, I'll be there soon. Love you!"

He disconnected. I was left alone in a half-destroyed restaurant with a boy who had been knocked unconscious by a giant. And he had a shield made of celestial bronze. I felt my blood freeze and my breath come short. The shield was engraved with Medusa's head! He really was a half-blood. This was definitely a copy of Aegis. I knew only two parents who would give their child such a horrifying shield; Zeus, and my mother, Athena.

This boy could be my half-brother. Or he could be my uncle. That was a scary thought. I opened his eyes to get a better look at the color.

Brown? That couldn't be right. I thought. It was way too plain. I touched the eye. It didn't give in as an eye usually would. It felt hard like… like… a contact lens!

Then I heard the honk of a car horn. I dragged the boy back upstairs and put him in my dad's car.

**Calvin:** **I get Hit by a Flying Car (continued)**

I woke up in a room painted in a soft gray. Not a hospital. It was a strangely comfortable. My body felt strange. Like I'd been hit by a car. Then the memories of last night came flooding back to me.

I groaned. Then I realized that my eyes felt different. I spotted a mirror at the opposite end of the room. I got out of the bed and nearly collapsed right there. My legs felt like jelly. I leaned on the wall and walked towards the mirror. Something felt wrong. I gazed into the mirror and realized with a start, my eyes were a stony gray. I gasped and fell to the floor with a loud thump. There were rushed footsteps coming up what sounded like stairs. I remembered the watch. It was on my bedside table, I ran and grabbed it off, and slammed it onto my wrist. I pressed the button and a shield came spiraling out of the watch. The door burst open and the blond girl I'd seen yesterday came in. She was wearing an Orange t-shirt and denim shorts. She stared at the empty bed and sighed with relief when she saw me next to the bed. She frowned, probably wondering where I'd gotten my shield.

"Why do you have your shield out?" she asked.

"Uh…" I couldn't think of a reason why.

"Put the shield away," she coaxed soothingly.

I relaxed a little and let the shield drop a notch.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Annabeth, and I just saved your life."

I blinked. Saved my life? I thought.

"Now can you put the shield away?"

I tapped my watch again and it spiraled into the watch. I sat down on the bed. My legs felt dead again.

"Here," she said, handing me a drink that looked like apple juice, "drink this."

I drank it. It tasted like… chocolate. Mmm… I felt energized again, as if I'd just eaten a giant truckload full of candy.

"What'd it taste like?" Annabeth asked.

"Sorry, I should've let you have a taste," I said, sorry.

"No, no," she said. "That's not what I meant, I've already tasted it."

"Oh," I said, thoroughly confused. "It tastes like chocolate. Milk chocolate."

She blinked.

"I like chocolate," I managed weakly.

She laughed. "Come with me."

She walked down the stairs, and I followed.

Downstairs, was the wonderful aroma of chocolate chip cookies and eggs.

"Here," she shoved me into a chair.

"I…" I couldn't think of anything to say.

"Just eat," she told me. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"Um… okay." I started eating the scrambled eggs in front of me. They were really, really good.

"Wow," I said. "Just… wow."

"Glad you like it," Annabeth said proudly. "I made it myself."

I blinked. I had no cooking skills at all.

I continued eating, when I'd finished, Annabeth led me to meet her dad. He was really friendly, and was a World War One maniac. I didn't really know much about the First World War, and I told him that, but I did have a lot of knowledge on the second one.

We were eating chocolate chip cookies in the room full of World War One stuff when the door flew open and Mrs. Chase burst in.

"They're here," she said in horror.

**Annabeth: My Dad Helps me Run from Home (Continued)**

I immediately got my knife from my pocket. Dad opened a trapdoor and handed the boy a celestial bronze sword and sword sheath he had. As well as a revolver full of celestial bronze bullets.

"What's your name anyway?" dad asked the boy.

"Calvin, that's my name," he answered as he buckled the sword to his belt loop. "Thank you for saving my life."

Dad waved his hand dismissively. "You'd better take the next plane, it's already booked. You're going to New York."

Calvin nodded.

Calvin dashed to the front door with his sword drawn. I followed with my knife. He looked out the window and ducked.

"There are too many," he hissed.

I looked out of the window. It was true, there were at least twenty monsters out there.

Calvin's eyes darted around. He spotted something. It was a spray bottle. He picked it up and picked up a lighter.

"I've always wanted to do this," he told me as he dashed out of the building and lit the lighter. Then he sprayed on the flame. The fire rushed into the waves of monsters, burning many, and driving them crazy. He dropped the lighter and spray bottle and dashed away into the city. I followed, slashing at monsters on my way. He kept running for a mile or so through Chinatown and all the way until the airport. Then he stopped and gasped for air. Then, we calmly walked into the airport.

We boarded the next plane, since we only had one seat; I had to sit on his lap. Now that was weird.

"Trust me," he told me, "I can handle the weight."

I fell asleep on the plane.

When I woke up, we were getting off.

"Wakey, wakey," he said, nudging me awake.

I yawned and stretched.

"We need to get to camp. Now."

He nodded. "Alright, let's go, but let's take a taxi."

**Would you object if I made Annabeth go to the dark side for Luke? She **_**might**_** come back…**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry if my prophesy sucks, I really suck at things like that. And yes, I'll try not to switch POV's too much. There will still be a lot, but the text **_**should**_** be longer before I switch. I'm also co-writing some a bit with somebody, who is doing Michael's POV. Anyway, I do not own Percy Jackson…**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**CAMP H**

**ALF-BLOOD**

**Calvin: I Go to Camp**

I'd never been to camp before, so I was not surprised that we stopped in the middle of nowhere. But I was surprised to see a sleeping dragon guarding a pine tree. However, I _was_ even more surprised to see Daniel there.

"Daniel?!" I gasped as I saw my best friend holding an ice pack to his head. In the freezing snow and ice.

"Calvin? What the-?" Daniel asked in shock. "I thought you were in San Francisco."

"Well…" I said, "I kind of got hit by a flying car, and mauled by a giant."

Daniel's mouth hung open wide.

"Your eyes…" he gasped.

"Oh… oh right," I laughed, realizing what he was gaping at. "Turns out I was wearing contacts." I shrugged. "Who knew?"

"Hey, Daniel," came another voice, "Where's the… presorting?"

He slowed down mid-sentence when he saw me. "I thought you were…"

"Hellhound," answered Annabeth for me.

Steven blinked. I sighed. Then I spotted a hellhound the size of a tank snoozing in the arena.

"That's a hellhound," I said pointing at the giant dog.

"Oh," said Steven. "Oh, that's… that's…"

I nodded wordlessly and took my sword out of its sheath. Annabeth put her hand on the flat of my sword and pushed it down.

"Relax," she told me, "That's just Mrs. O'Leary."

"The hellhound has a name?"

"Well… yeah."

"Annabeth!" I heard someone yell Annabeth's name. I turned my head to see Percy rushing towards us. He crushed Annabeth in a tight hug.

"Air," she gasped, "I can't breathe Seaweed brain!"

"Sorry," he said, letting go.

Annabeth rubbed her throat.

"Ow…" Annabeth moaned "you hug harder than before."

"It's great to see you again!" he said joyfully.

"Yeah, you too,"

"Um…" he shuffled uncomfortably, "That was awkward."

"Indeed," I put in.

Percy looked at me. "What are you doing here?"

"Um… hellhound attacked me."

"Really, that's… interesting.

"That was a pretty big word, Seaweed Brain," teased Annabeth.

"It was only four syllables!" cried Percy indignantly.

"Well good job," Annabeth clapped her hands sarcastically. "Do you want a handshake?"

"Oh shut up," mumbled Percy.

Annabeth laughed. I just stood there looking confused.

"Come on, we'd better get you guys to meet your parents," said Percy.

Daniel, Steven, Annabeth, and I followed Percy to the big house. There, I felt a huge power surge. Then I saw the gods. They were in human form, but they were definitely gods. I had this feeling in my brain. The twelve gods were standing on the porch looking down at all of the people assembled there. They were in deep concentration. Then one spotted me. She was a woman. I had the feeling that I knew her from somewhere. She walked down the steps, and the crowd parted as if she was carrying aegis. Then, she was standing in front of me.

"Hello, my son," she said.

I blinked rapidly in surprise. She was my mother?

"I… um…" I stammered, not sure what to say. I mean, a goddess, seriously.

"Hello, mother," said Annabeth.

"Hello, Annabeth," said the goddess turning to Annabeth, "Where did you find him?"

"In San Francisco, getting beaten up by a giant and a hellhound," answered Annabeth promptly.

"I see," said the goddess.

She turned back to me.

"I am Athena, your mother," she said placing a hand on my shoulder. It was cold.

"Um…" I gave her a nervous smile.

She walked back to the porch and looked at the crowd again without looking back.

"Awkward," Steven put in.

"Looks like you're my half-brother," said Annabeth from behind me.

"Yeah…" I mumbled. "Looks like."

**Kevin: I Become a Mistake**

After watching that awkward moment between Calvin and the goddess of wisdom, I returned to watching the gods arguing over the possession of a certain child. I was standing there staring at my feet as two gods exchanged harsh words and argued in Ancient Greek.

"He's my son!" said Poseidon.

"You broke the oath again!?"

"Well so did you!"

"What?" asked Zeus aghast.

"Right there!"

"Where?"

"There!"

"That's-"

Zeus stopped. A wave of recognition dawned on his face.

"Hey, that's my-" he stopped.

"Gotcha," said Poseidon.

I turned around to see who they were pointing at. I caught my breath. It was _Steve_!

Steve was a son of Zeus??

"And her!" exclaimed Zeus. "I forgot I had so many affairs!"

Hera gave him a dirty look that clearly said, "I am soo going to kill you."

I looked at the girl look was referring to. It was Lily. That was weird now.

"I can't believe that I had so many affairs!" cried Zeus. "Look at this! Another one of my daughters!"

It was MaiKhanh this time. Wow. Just wow. So many of Zeus's children were in here. Then there was me. I was a son of Poseidon. Wow. A son of one of the oldest and most powerful gods. Me, Kevin.

Lily, Steve and MaiKhanh looked really uncomfortable. A noticed a blonde girl running over to a cabin made of white marble. There was a huge brass 1 on the front. The girl knocked and another girl, maybe 14 or 15 opened the door. She was dressed in a silvery parka and jeans and had a bow slung over her shoulder. Her hair was black. They talked for a few moments and then the dark haired one came out and met with the three children of Zeus.

"YOU!" cried Poseidon pointing at Andrew. "I know you!"

Andrew shuffled uncomfortably. "I don't know what you're-"

"You are my son, my son," said the god.

Andrew was stunned. For that matter, I was stunned. So now, Andrew was my half-brother. I felt a tap on my shoulder and whirled around with my sword out.

"Whoa there," said the boy. He looked familiar somehow, but I wasn't sure why.

"I'm Percy, remember?"

"Oh, right."

"We've met, but now I'm officially your half-brother."

"Oh."

"Yeah…" he scratched his head uncomfortably. "So… see you later."

"Um… okay."

"

**Daniel: I get a New Pet Hellhound**

I was standing there gazing through all of the familiar faces. The gods were looking at us and speculating every single face. That is, except for Hestia, Hera, and Artemis. They just stared randomly. Of course, they'd never have any demigod children, they were sworn maidens, and I'd heard that Artemis didn't like men all that much. A man spotted me. He was tough with a leather jacket and a knife strapped at his belt.

He strode down the steps and the crowd backed off. They were obviously scared. Really, really scared.

"Hello, son," he said in a gruff voice.

"Um… son?" I asked.

"Yes, boy," answered the god. "I am Ares, your father."

"Okay," I said.

"Make me proud, and you'd better not get beat up by that Jackson boy," said the god. "He's a tough one, but you can take him, you're my son after all."

That was it, a brief meeting with my father before he went away. Okay. That was weird.

"Mrs. O'Leary! Stop!" I heard somebody yell.

Then, a huge black dog tumbled into me and knocked me down. The dog started panting. She may be a hellhound, but she's still a dog. I patted her on the head.

"Good dog," I said. She licked my face until I was drenched with dog drool.

"Looks like she likes you," said the voice from before. It was Percy.

"Oh, hey Percy. How are you?" I asked.

"Great!" he answered. "As I was saying, Mrs. O'Leary seems to like you. That's strange, usually she tries to kill anybody that gets near her."

"_I'm_ strange."

"I guess…"

"Well… see you later."

"Yeah," said Percy. Then he walked away. I looked over the crowd of confused heads again. I would never look at any of them the same way, especially now that I knew that they were half-god. Then again, so was I.

After that weird moment with the god of war, all of the gods walked away and vanished. They seemed to be mildly pleased that all of their children hadn't died yet. Then again, Hera looked as if she was going to whip Zeus after that strange encounter. And he had three kids in the span of a year. That's a lot, even for him. And after all of that marriage counseling too. I sat around and waited next to Steven. We started talking about the usual stuff. And as usual, Steve came in and made a dirty joke, which we all started doing. Yup, even in a demigod camp, kids were still kids.

**Michael: Who am I?**

I looked around, wondering where I was. There were cabins, huge tables, and tons of kids running around. Yay.

Anyway, I saw all of my classmates walking around in a dazed manner. Confused, I went to talk with them.

"Where are we?" Eli asked.

"I don't know, maybe some kind of camp." Andy answered.

Worriedly, I looked around.

"Attention!" A loud voice rang out. An old guy sitting on a wheelchair was speaking. "Welcome, new recruits. I hope you enjoy your stay at Camp Half Blood. You all are sons and daughters of various gods of the Greek caliber. You have been properly classified, as you just noticed, and will be sorted into your cabins by my helpers here."

Several teens wearing orange shirts came and split us up. Kevin and Andrew went into the Poseidon cabin with Percy. Some of us went into the Zeus Cabin. I shifted uncomfortably. No one had told me where to go yet.

I asked a helper what cabin I was to enter.

"Name," He asked.

"Michael Dinh." I answered.

He frowned as he looked over his clipboard. "You're not on the registered gods' lists. However you seem to have half blood status anyway." He frowned. "Grover, Chiron, come here!" He said.

Chiron and Grover came. "What is it, John?"

"This kid doesn't seem to belong to any god, but he still has half blood status. What the heck?"

Chiron frowned. However, Grover looked at my hand and started to convulse.

"Grover! What's wrong?" John cried.

Grover looked up, albeit with a chilling stare. By chilling, I mean I could only see the whites of his eyes. He spoke, although the voice was not his. I recognized the voice faintly.

"This…boy…is mine. I am Pan, god of the wild. He is my only son."

I stared open mouthed at the boy/goat/satyr/Grover.

"He's kidding, right?" I asked.

"If Grover had been kidding, his eyes wouldn't be looking at his brain right now," John pointed out.

"Ah," I said noticing that Grover was foaming at the mouth.

**Percy: I Almost drown Everyone in Snow**

It was great to be back at camp. However, even though it was dead winter, everyone was at camp because of the dangers of being out of camp. I stuck out my tongue and tasted felt a snowflake dissolve on my tongue. I nearly spat it out. It tasted like wine! No wonder Mr. D had let it snow. I spotted a few campers having a snowball fight. It was Hermes cabin on Athena cabin. The Hermes guys were pummeling the Athena people, or so it seemed. The Athena people were constructing a catapult. One smiled and piled snow on it. Calvin chucked a snowball over the fort at the Hermes cabin. It caught Dario in the face and knocked him down. He spat out snow and threw more snowballs at them. The Stoll brothers had brought a mortar machine and were loading snow into it. The snow shot and spewed onto the Athena kids. They laughed and shrugged the snow off. Then the catapult launched and drenched the whole Hermes cabin in wet snow.

"Charge!" yelled an Athena guy. The cabin charged with snowballs in hands and beat the Hermes cabin with snowballs until they surrendered. The Hermes guys handed them a flag and the Caduceus transformed into an owl.

I laughed, watching the scene. It is not usually wise to pick a fight against the Athena cabin. They usually win.

Tonight was capture the flag day. It would be wise to side with the Athena cabin. I went back to my cabin and found Andrew and Kevin trying to clog up the saltwater fountain.

"Guys," I told them. "We're going with the Athena cabin."

"Yeah!" Kevin cheered.

"What?" I asked. "Why are you excited to be with Athena cabin?"

"I don't know," he answered. "But you can never go wrong with smart people."

I left the cabin and trudged through the snow to the Athena cabin where they were having a meeting.

"Okay," said Annabeth. "Get Hephaestus's cabin to put traps there."

Then she noticed me. She brightened up a little bit. "Percy," she asked. "Are you joining us for the battle plan?"

"Um…" I said. "I guess."

"Great! I think you should take your cabin over there," she pointed to a place right next to the creek on the map. "It's near water, so you'll have an advantage."

I nodded.

"I'm taking the Apollo kids and Jenny there," Calvin said pointing to a forest area. "That's where our flag will be."

"The Zeus kids, Steven, Michael, and the rest of our cabin will come with me to take the flag," said Annabeth. "We'll be up against Hermes, Ares, Aphrodite, Dionysus, and Demeter cabins."

"Some of the largest cabins," I remarked.

"Yeah," she agreed. "But we have the best." She smiled at me. "It's good to see you again, Seaweed Brain."

I smiled back and walked out of the cabin. It was nice to see Annabeth out of her emo stage and planning things out again. That was the part of her that I missed the most. That plotting side full of devious ideas.

I walked alone back to my cabin. I opened the door and immediately reminded Kevin not to use his poison swords during capture the flag. I walked out again. No camp activities were officially planned, but we'd begged Chiron to give us a shot at this.

I spotted Beckendorf and Silena walking into the woods together, holding hands. That was suspicious. I followed as silently as I could. I melted the snow where I would walk to avoid making those crunching noises. Finally, they stopped near the creek and talked quietly, holding hands. Then, slowly, they started making out!

Embarrassed, I turned around and walked away. That was not the time to catch two people. Then I noticed that I was being followed. There was somebody right behind me. It was Travis (not Stoll).

"Did you see that?" he asked. "Such wonderful technique!"

"Uh…" I wasn't sure how to answer that question, or that remark.

"I mean wow!" he exclaimed. "No wonder those pancakes are so good!"

I blinked. I had no idea what he was talking about.

He started describing how the Dryads had been making circular patterns and how they crush the flour and stuff. And the maple syrup…

I nodded through the whole thing. But when he got to the part about the maple syrup, I had to yell at him for describing too much to me.

"Fine," he grumbled. "I don't love you anymore!" Then he ran off to go bother somebody else. I shook my head and headed to the dining pavilion, it was time for dinner.

After dinner, it was time for capture the flag. Chiron had put a whole bunch of weapons on the ground. The Athena team had the blue horsehair helmets, Ares had the red. Then, after we were all armed, we took to the woods. The flag was taken to a clearing, in plain sight. Calvin stood guarding it. The rest of the people climbed into the trees and hid, waiting for the enemy. Calvin nodded and I took Kevin and Andrew to the creek.

A horn blew in the distance and the whole thing started. Annabeth and the gang charged over the creek. Immediately, they disappeared in the vastness of the forest. We waited behind the trees. I heard the sounds of battle. Then, the entire Ares and Hermes cabin rushed at us. They were carrying large shields and charging at full speed.

"Now!" I yelled. We lifted the entire freezing creek and hurtled it at them. The water washed over and knocked many people down, but there were still a few people up. The others got up and kept going in phalanx manner. There was nothing else. Unless…

I looked at the snow and got a crazy idea. I lifted up snow with and hurtled it in endless torrents at them. Finally, the area was devoid of snow. The Ares kids kept trudging on. I let my powers loose, and I heard a deep rumbling in the distance. That didn't sound good. I looked up and saw snow gathering at Zeus's fist. Then, the entire thing came barreling down. Tons upon tons of snow. I gasped.

"Avalanche!" yelled Clarisse. "Lock shields!"

The battalion held shields over their heads. The snow washed over everything, burying anything in a one mile radius.

I woke up in a small ball of air. I had to get out of here. I heard screaming somewhere. I put my hand to the endless wall of snow and felt around. I felt people struggling in the distance. But how could I move the snow without moving everyone? I wasn't sure. But I heard a groan to my close right. I dug through the snow and saw Kevin lying in a small cavern. His eyes were shut. He was radiating energy. The cavern was slowly making the cavern longer. That was strange. It seemed that the snow was pushing outward and enlarging the cavern into a tunnel. Just like a labyrinth. That didn't sound good. I looked around. At least there weren't any monsters. But I had the feeling that if we didn't get out of here soon, we'd all suffocate. I could hear more screaming. But it was like Annabeth screaming about spiders.

Annabeth. That was bad. Maybe there were monsters in this maze. I willed the snow to push out and enlarge the tunnel faster. The snow obeyed. I dragged Kevin along, hoping that Andrew was okay somewhere.

I heard the screaming stop. For some reason, that scared me more than the screaming itself. I pushed the snow faster to that direction. Minutes later, I came upon Michael and Diane. Michael was shivering. He looked really, really scared.

Diane looked at me.

"He's claustrophobic," she explained.

"Oh… oh right."

I enlarged the tunnel more. Michael's shivering slowed a little. He held his hand out and a few blades of grass grew out of the snow. He calmed down.

"I need the feel of green to stay sane," Michael said slowly. He looked up at me. "How are we going to get out of here?"

I frowned. "I honestly don't know."

I heard rumbling on my left and the wall exploded, splattering snow in my face. I spat it out and saw Andrew.

"Oh, hey guys," he said. "This place is huge!"

I nodded. It _was_ huge! I looked around.

"I think we need to find everybody and tunnel back out to camp," I said.

"Good plan," mumbled Kevin, getting out of his sleep.

He cocked his head to one side. "I think I feel Ares cabin in front of us."

"How can you tell," I asked.

"That's where the snow is being hacked to death."

"Ah… I see."

I felt the Ares cabin hacking away at the snow. Somehow, I felt Clarisse yelling at everyone to cut faster.

I heard Annabeth calling me. I went that way. Michael and Diane stayed in the room and dug towards a possible exit. I hurried, I had the distinct feeling that Annabeth was alone and running out of time.

**Calvin: I Go to Camp (cont.)**

The snow was endless. I dug all the way until I felt rock. I was sure it was Zeus's fist. I put my ear to the rock and heard someone pleading for help. I dug upwards and found Jenny with a hand pinned in ice with Maikhanh and Steven trying to help her.

"Help me!" she pleaded.

I nodded and willed myself to stay calm. I touched the ice with my hand. It felt solid. I took my sword out and lit a lighter for Greek fire. It was something I thought would be useful on a camping trip or something. I heated up the sword. Then, I plunged it into the ice. The heat radiated through the ice and melted it instantly. Jenny's hand pulled out. It looked badly frostbitten. I bit my lip.

"Ow…" she moaned.

"It's okay," I told her. Then I took out a bottle of nectar. I always kept one with me. I gave it to her and she drank it. I looked at her hand and it looked like it was normal again. I heard scuttling.

"What could that be?" I mumbled to myself. Then, out of the hole I just came out of, was a scorpion. It was ten feet long at least.

I activated my shield.

"Get behind me," I ordered. "Steven, sword out."

I looked at my sword, still hot with Greek fire. I thought that we might have had a chance, but then two more scorpions crawled out of the hole.

I gulped. I could take one. Two with luck. But three? Almost impossible. A scorpion lunged with its sword-like stinger. I knocked it aside. Another struck my shield.

"Back there!" I motioned towards two boulders.

"Are you crazy?" Jenny and Maikhanh asked.

"Yes!" I answered as I blocked another strike. "Just go! I'll hold them off!"

They walked back towards the two boulders. I moved back slowly. The scorpions hissed at me. Then one of the tails transformed into a snake. It bit my arm.

"Argh!" I screamed in pain. I could feel the poison burning in me. I slashed the head off.

An arrow whizzed past my head and pinned a scorpion's tail to the ground. I stabbed that one in the head. The other struck and I blocked with my shield. That tail was shot with an arrow. I slashed the tail off. I heard a growling and I saw a hellhound leap onto Jenny. The last scorpion grabbed me by the legs and tripped me.

Jenny screamed. I couldn't just let her die. I threw my sword at the hellhound, leaving myself to be killed by the scorpion. It started dragging me into the hole again. Another arrow flew down and hit the creature in the head and it turned into dust.

"Thanks," I said to Jenny when I got out.

"I owed you for the hellhound," she said.

I smiled. I looked at my bitten arm. It was stinging like crazy. When I looked, it was green.

"Oh," I said.

"What?" she asked.

"My arm is… well…"

She looked. Her face turned as green as my arm. She went to the tunnel and puked. When she came back, her face was red. She sat down in front of me.

I sat there uncomfortably. I'd never been in an ice cave alone with a three other people before. I took a sip of nectar and I felt the nectar flush out the poison in my body and shoot out my arm. I mixture of poison and blood spewed out of my arm onto the wall.

"That hurt…" I muttered.

I looked at the strange mixture on the wall. It seemed to make a small triangle. I touched it and I fell into a gap that hadn't been there a few moments ago.. I grabbed at Jenny's armor and we both tumbled in.

It was dark inside. I saw the opening we came through closing. I activated my wristwatch shield. It gave off a faint glow. I could see Jenny's scared face.

"Where are we?" she asked.

I looked around. It looked like a tunnel that had collapsed. Then I remembered Annabeth talking about the Labyrinth.

"I think," I said. "I think we're in the labyrinth."

"I thought it was destroyed."

"Apparently it was," I said as I looked at the rubble everywhere. It looked as if it had died. However, this cavern hadn't completely collapsed yet. There was still a small passage. I could see clearly though, so the magic must have left the place.

I spotted a hole in the ground. I looked and was instantly grabbed in. There was a knife at my throat.

"Prepare to die," a voice hissed. "Foolish half-blood, thinking you could destroy us with that cave-in."

"Calvin!" Jenny called. "Are you okay?"

"Run!" I screamed. "Monsters!"

Instead of running footsteps, I heard the twang of a bow. The dracanae holding me evaporated. I whirled around and pulled my sword out. I was facing a cheerleader.  
"No…" I moaned. I averted my eyes.

"Empousa!" I yelled. I heard an arrow whiz past my ear and hit the demon.

"Thanks!" I called.

"No problem!"

I rechecked the hole and found nothing. Wait a second… I saw a triangular button and pressed it. Light flooded the tunnel.

I climbed up the rocks and looked out the opening. It looked clear.

"Ladies first," I said. Jenny rolled her eyes and started climbing out. After she gave me the thumbs up, I climbed out too.

"You guys okay?" asked Steven as I came out.

I nodded. "Just an empousa and a dracanae."

"What were they doing down there?" Steven asked.

"Probably didn't die in the cave in last year."

"Oh."

It was getting tiring in this tunnel. I sat on the ground, waiting for something to happen. If something didn't happen soon, we were all going to die in this tunnel, gasping for air.

Sorry guys, I still changed pretty often, but less than last time. I hope. Right? Did I change less? Please tell me if I suck or if it's good. I could use the encouragement or the constructive criticism. Go ahead and say it sucks if you want. Just be honest. And yes, it's winter here.

**Thuy-Vy: I don't play games**

Capture the flag was a mess. I never thought I'd hate snow this much. Ten million guys were trying to comfort me saying, "Don't be scared, Thuy-Vy. Everything is going to be all right." Honestly, I wanted to punch them in the face. I wasn't scared one bit. Guys were always around me. I guess I inherited it from my mother, Aphrodite. I wasn't proud of having her as my mom, and she probably wasn't proud of me being her daughter. The only gift I had was being a pretty Asian, or probably some other mysterious power that I don't know of.

I managed to get away from the mob of guys, and dug through the snow. My hands were freezing, but I got over it. I forgot to bring some nectar, and I guess I was going to get frost bite. I kept going for more than 30 minutes, and I reached a boulder or Zeus's fist. I leaned against the rock and took a break. Back when I was little I loved playing sports, and other games. I wonder what happened. I stopped and heard voices. It was either the rock was talking to me, or there was someone here. I dug around, and a few minutes after my foot caught on to something. I fell into some cave or tunnel. Did I mention I was very clumsy?

"Oww," I said rubbing my knee. My eyes wondered around, but it was pitch black. Nothing could be seen.

"Thuy-Vy?" a voice said in the darkness, "Is that you?"

"Yeah," I answered, "Uh, I can't see any-" I tripped over something soft, and fell on the same knee.

"OWW! Watch it!" another voice said. By then my eyes started adjusting, and I started to see everyone that was there. It was Calvin, Steven, Jenny, and Mai.

"We should get out of here," I suggested, "Oh does anyone have any nectar?"

"We kinda ran out," Steven stated

"Thanks, you totally saved our butts," Jenny and Mai laughed.

Everyone seemed so relieved, except for Calvin.

"Is there something wrong, Calvin?" I questioned.

"We found labyrinth," he answered with confusion in his voice.

"Whoa," I said, "Isn't this an interesting game."

Everyone got out of that tunnel, and we started digging. My arms were still sore from digging in, but I really wanted to get out of here. It passed about two hours, and we were still out here. Everyone was tired, and freezing. I was worried about them. We seriously needed to get out.

"I think we're almost out guys," Steven said chattering his teeth

"THANK THE GODS," Mai yelled, "Let's get out of this death trap."

We all sat down and took a breather. I couldn't control my shivering AT ALL.

"You alright there, Thuy-Vy?" Calvin giggled, "It looks like you're having a seizure!"

"Y-y-yeah, I-I'm J-j-ust a li-li-t-tle c-c-cold," I blurted out. I tried my hardest to calm myself down, but I couldn't. My heart was beating, and my mind was blank. I started to panic. My mouth was dry, and I tried to scream. I couldn't make a sound. The cold cold floor hit my face.

"THUY-VY"

**BLACK OUT**


End file.
